happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cobalto
Español= :"¡Hagamoslo!" :― Cobalto Cobalto es un personaje de HTF:AD creado por XMC-Grim-Reaper. Consiste en una hiena moteada alada quien es un héroe proveniente del futuro junto con Sharleen. Aspecto Cobalto viste un traje de una pieza negra, con algunos patrones de circuitos azules, y de un cuello largo blanco, un par de botas blancas, un cinto blanco y un par de guantes mecánicos en cada mano. Tiene un pequeño visor en el ojo izquierdo y parte de sus alas están mecanizadas. Fisicamente le destaca su altura, su hocico un poco alargado, su piel azul claro, su nariz azul, el interior de sus orejas teal, unas cuantas manchas azules fuertes en la cola y la cara y unas marcas de azul muy oscuro en su frente y nariz. Tiene un par de alas turquesa que brotan de su espalda. Descripcion Cobalto es una hiena moteada con alas quien trabaja como superhéroe en parte del equipo triunfo. Teniendo algo de experiencia antes en combatir el mal, Cobalto es una persona fuerte quien no dudará de usar sus artilugios para acabar con el mal; sin embargo, Cobalto nunca planea una estrategia y en realidad solo se adentra en peligro para atacar a sus contrincantes sin llegar a tener en mente que estos también tienen poderes. Armas Guantes sísmicos : Unos guantes forjados por sus mentores, este par de guantes tienen implantados descargas sísmicas en estos que aumentan considerablemente el poder del impacto del golpe, creando pequeños sismos y una fuerza brutal al recibidor del golpe. Fáciles de usar y letales para combate cercano, estos puños hacen la decisión de si destrozar al enemigo en pedacitos o si acabar con todo lo que esté en el ara Y TAMBIEN con el enemigo. Ventajas Fáciles de usar Poder devastador Desventajas Las cargas sísmicas deben recargarse tras uso continuo. El poder destruir el terreno puede dejar a Cobalto en desventaja. Alas mecanicas : Sus alas han sido grandemente mejoradas al recibir varios implantes mecánicos de parte de Wolfgang y Locus. Ahora temibles máquinas de destrucción orgánicas, sus alas le permiten el vuelo y también el poder destrozar a sus oponentes en pedazos con certera facilidad. Además, las partes metálicas están hecha de magnetita, un mineral que repela las balas de las alas de Cobalto. Ventajas Destruyen con facilidad Repelan balas Capacitan vuelo Desventajas Punto débil en áreas no protegidas Caracter Cobalto es una persona muy confiada, algo rudo y muy crudo al principio, pero al llegarlo a conocer a fondo se notan sus rasgos heroicos y su gran corazón por los demás. Poderes y habilidades Chico de gimnasio : Es muy atlético, mostrado en su resistencia y agilidad. *determinacion : Es muy determinado en sus objetivos lo que lo hace muy persistente. Tocando las nubes : Sus alas, además de muchos ataques, le permiten volar a libertad. Debilidades y contraataques Mucho...calor : Su armadura se sobrecalienta mucho, reduciendo sus movimientos y aumentando sus fatiga. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Cobalto con los demas personajes. Amistades Sharleen : Al principio la trataba algo mal, pero con el tiempo se enamoró de ella hasta el punto de declarársele. La aprecia mucho y, con el paso el tiempo, realizo lo tanto que le importaba por lo que se le declaro. El prometió protegerla hasta la muerte y por el momento lo ha logrado. Sugar Gal : Al parecer se llevan bien, siendo compañeros se llevan mucho mejor. Neutral TBA Enemistades Armadas Enemigas, Villanos : Por obvias razones los odia a todos. Frases/Gestos :"¡Ahora si que estoy FURIOSO!" :― Cuando confronta a un enemigo quien lo había vencido antes :"¡Vamos, marica!" :― Provocando a sus enemigos Apariciones Cobalto apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBA Muertes Suelen involucrar despedazamientos. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 36% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Empleos Según visto en episodios. Héroe del futuro.- Todas sus apariciones Curiosidades Tiene un aspecto muy ligero parecido a Mettaton EX de Undertale. Originalmente usaba todo un traje de cobalto como armadura y manera de ataque, lo que referencia a Iron Man. |-| English= Full name Creator Image Country Fear(s) Gender Likes Dislikes Species Color Size Age Relatives Friends Enemies Lover(s) First Kill Kill Count First Death Deaths Debut Last appearance Number of appearances Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje name is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper. He/She/It consists of Details Appearance Character wears Clothing Physically, Character is a & Details Character bio info :v (Optional) Background Story "" (Optional) Weaponry Weapon : Advantages Detalles Detalles Disadvantages Details Details Mood Abilities & Powers : : : Weaknesses & Weakpoints : : : Relations This tab refers to the Character's relations with other characters. Friends [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Neutral [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Enemies [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Quotes/Gestures :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Roles Character appeared on the following episodes. Serie Episodio Serie Episodio Murders Listed chronologically. Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Deaths & Injuries Character's deaths involve Details Deaths Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details Injuries Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details (Optional)Employments Según visto en episodios. Empleo.-Episodio Trivia Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Caninos Categoría:Hienas Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Personajes con poderes Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada Categoría:En construccion Categoría:Personajes con Cola Categoría:Personajes Buenos